


Vintage Kind of Love

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim has a serious hand injury after a mission. Spock has a ritual to make him feel better.





	

"Status report, Captain?" Spock's voice transmitted through the com.

Jim kept his voice steady. "I'm still working on the door. How about you?"

"We are still trying to stop the self-destruction system from activation, but there is a 58.7% probability that we do not have enough time to crack the system."

"Then we need to start an emergency breakout. Keep us informed of the status and Mr, Spock, I am confident about your ability in doing the job. Keep going. Kirk out," Jim cut off the conversation and focused on the locking mechanism. He had to get it open - too many lives were at stake.  

"35...36...32..." The destruction countdown continued. The computer system was the pride of his host. It was ironic that it might spell their doom as its malfunction leading to its setting every living beings as targets to eliminate.

After a through search, Jim discovered a bunch of connecting wires previously hidden by the terminal. If he could disengage or destroy them, he could deactivate the lock. However, one touch and he found out that they were blocked by a force field. He needed to force his way through, as weapons were banned in this base.

The timer was ticking down. Jim stripped off his shirt and tearing it into cloth strip that he wrapped around his hands, forcing through the field, letting out a sound of pain as his hands burnt, but when he tore off the wires and heard the door open, it was worth it.

* * *

 

Jim hissed in pain when he tried to find a position to rest his wounded hands. They were now red, swollen and painful, and while the dermal regenerator saved his hands, it didn't do much with the pain. The following days would be a torture.

The door was open and Jim turned. He couldn't stop a smile when it was Spock, and said, "I don't expect you to be so early today."

"I finished my duty early," Spock said, and walked to Jim's side. "I can see that you are still in pain. Allow me to distract you."

"You can distract me at any time," Jim replied. "Though I may not be up for much today."

Spock said, "Allow me to tend to you," It was then Jim noticed that he was holding some lotions. Then Spock added, "Active privacy lock. Light 20%. Computer, play Spock-03897 sound file."

The music was unfamiliar to Jim, played with a mix of string and wind organs, and reminded Jim of the stars. He started to calm down.

Spock sat by him and helped him remove his shirt, careful of his bruises and wounds, put some lotions on his hands and started to massage him.

Spock's hands were doing magic with him, the clever fingers attacking every tense knots that Jim wasn't even aware of, the firm hands kneading Jim's stone hard muscle, the cool lotion soothing Jim's skin. Jim leaned towards Spock's hands and sighed contently, "You're too good to me." He thought he could detect an eye-smile in Spock, whose hands made Jim felt that he was floating in heaven. His eyelids started to drop and soon sleep claimed him.

When he woke up again, for a moment he couldn't recognize where he was. The room was warm, with the music still playing, and the sweet smell of the room reminded him of his childhood garden. The light was soft, and only then he noticed he was naked, lying on a definitely non-regulation satin bed sheet, and covered by a similarly soft blanket. When he tried to raise his arms, he discovered that they were tied up by silky ropes. Spock sat nearby watching him. He smiled at Spock and asked, “You want to play with me today?”

“I will tend to you today,” came Spock’s firm reply. “Relax. I will take care of you.”

“Gladly,” Jim brightened his smile and relaxed into the soft and smooth bedsheets. It felt like heaven to his back and he wondered where Spock got it from.

Spock took some lotion, rubbed them on his hands, and kneaded Jim’s shoulders, arms, and his chest, The lotion was cool and smooth on his skin, and Spock‘s clever fingers sent sparks through his skin, building a comfortably warm fire inside him. But the best things were Spock's eyes, so intense, caring and warm, with such a total focus on him, as if he were the most worthy treasure to him. Jim looked back at him, trying to project as much love and gratitude back, and was rewarded with a not quite smile.

He floated in Spock's regard for awhile, when he felt his skin warmed up, not like the scorching fire he has endured, but reminded him of the winter sun in Iowa. Spock seemed to read his curiosity, because he started to speak.

“Vulcan was once a place of war, and danger lied everywhere, but within a clan one found a shelter, and with one’s shield brother one found the strength and arm to fight another day's battle.”

Spock continued when he worked the lotion down Jim’s thighs, legs and feet. The warm sensation spread across Jim. “When back from a major battle, warriors celebrated their triumph and conquest in public fest, but the true joy came from living another day with your shield brother at your back, to share the glory and salve each other’s wounds, and they developed a ritual to marking the true sign of returning home.”

“Is the lotion and massage a part of it?” Vulcans were reticent to share their pre-Reform culture and history, and Jim was moved by Spock’s willingness to share his culture with him.

“Yes. The lotion is made of several Vulcan herbs. While it can stimulate circulation and soothe muscle tension, The warm sensation it brings symbolizes the fire of life warriors share.

“It feels really good,” Jim said, letting out a moan in pleasure when Spock was working on his feet. He never realized how sensitive his feet could be, and couldn’t help but laughed as Spock worked on his soles. “Sorry, it tickles.”

Spock nodded. He washed his hands with a wet rag and joined Jim on the bed, helping Jim to sit up and leaned towards him. “We have gone through the fire, and now we shared our gain.” He picked up a tray of fruit, bread, and some kinds of round things by Jim’s bed with  his left hand, and said, “Let me feed you, sustain you and be your succor.”

Jim never realized how strong would he feel being fed as an adult. The sight of Spock’s slender fingers around the bite-sized food, which touched and dwelt on Jim’s lips, the unfamiliar feeling of doing nothing and being pampered, the sweet juice of the fruit that filled his tongue  - He could feel his face getting heated.

When Spock picked up the yellow round food, he took off a bit of them and ate it, Then to Jim’s surprise he was fed the remaining bits. Jim couldn’t help but licked a bit of Spock’s fingers when he held the food to him, and was rewarded with a hot glare.

The food was cream-coloured, very sweet and soft, When Jim bit into it he could feel how juicy it was inside, and when he bit on the side Spock had chewed on, he could imagine sensing Spock’s mouth on it. He started to hope he could feel the talented mouth sometimes. “What’s this?” Jim asked after he had finished the food.

“It is a highly rated Vulcan dessert because of the energy and liquid it provided.” Spock answered. “Do you enjoy the food?”

“Yes, thank you. You must have prepared a lot for that.”

“It is never a burden serving my t'hy'la.”

“You make me blush, Spock. Is it the end now?” Jim asked, secretly relieved and yet longed for more. “

“And now that we have overcome death today, we affirm life.  Struggle and suffering are never far away from us, but we grab pleasure and share today, ” Spock said, and lowered his head to take Jim’s penis in.

Jim’s hips buckled due to the surprise sensation, but Spock had his hands on them and masterfully control the pace.   Spock was as effective with other tasks he underwent, and with Spock’s warm and wet mouth around him, his talented tongue flaming and arousing, his muscle effectively milking him, the sight of Spock’s dark-haired head direct contrast to his own tanned skin, his red and swollen pretty lips around him…. The fire inside Jim was flamed to a new high. He panted, moaned, and shouted in passion without care, and started to beg when Spock kept teasing him by pulling him to the edge and stopped him right at the brink, “Spock! Quick! I..." Then Spock finally took mercy on him and Jim exploded in pleasure. Then Spock licked every drop of him off him, his diligent tongue leaving nothing to chance. .

When Jim came to himself, he tried to pull Spock for a kiss, forgetting his injury at once, but Spock was faster and held him in his arms, their mouth devouring each other while Spock’s hands lightly holding and touching Jim’s wrists. When the kiss had to end due to the need for air, Jim said while leaning into Spock, “You’re so good to me. You make everything in my world more alright to me.”

“I am honoured to serve,” Spock’s eyes held a teasing smile. “But logic dictates that…”

Jim laughed, “Injuries won’t be so bad if I have you pamper me every time.”

“I would prefer you be intact and healthy for my so called pampering,” Spock said drily.

“I know,” Jim said, his head now leaned against Spock’s chest. “I can’t promise you I won’t get hurt or more - the ship goes first - but I’ll claw through heaven and hell to return to you. You’re my home, my guiding star”

Long after Jim fell asleep and Spock tidied things up, Spock looked at Jim in his arms and whispered, “And I will hold you to your promise.”


End file.
